1. Description of the Related Art
This invention relates to sensors used for measuring the rotational speed of a shaft with respect to a fixed housing and, more particularly, a device which may be used to drivingly engage a rotating shaft, reduce the diametral runout thereof and drive a rotary sensor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rotary sensors are utilized to detect the rotating speed of shafts used to propel and/or position bodies. To maintain control over such bodies, it is important to continuously monitor shaft rotational speed. Techniques to monitor rotary speed have become increasingly accurate. Along with such accuracy comes the necessity to drive the sensor via a rotating shaft having a minimal diametral runout. Costly expenditures are necessary to reduce diametral runout by reducing dimensional tolerances of the components which collectively generate the runout. Therefore, there is a need to inexpensively reduce the effect of runout of a shaft which is used to drive a rotary speed sensor.